My Own
by Mellesa24
Summary: Juvia centric one shot! Gray confesses to Juvia and she couldn't have been more aware.


Blue hair laid sprawled onto the forest floor with bits of dirt and grime ingrained in them. Dark clouds rose overhead and the loud cracks of thunder were the only warning before a flurry of raindrops began to descend. Heart-wrenching sobs tore through the sounds of the raging winds as Juvia fought to control the sorrowful emotions stirring inside her. She should not have been surprised nor did she possess the right to cry. Her own ignorance was what led her here in the forest. She should have recognized when her presence was no longer wanted. But she did not expect the understanding to hit her this hard.

**Flashback **

* * *

"_Juvia is so happy, Gajeel-kun!"__The rain woman burst through the guild doors and headed straight for her best friend, who was busy keeping an eye on Fairy Tail's resident bookworm. _

"_The hell are you all sunny about so early in the morning, Juvia?" Gajeel spared her a glance and was glad that his blue-haired friend was back to normal after being depressed the past couple of days from the disappearance of her precious 'Gray-sama'. But then a thought came to him and his eyes suddenly widened as he whipped around to face her. "You're not drunk or pregnant or anythin' right? Was it the ice stripper?" _

_Juvia sighed. "No, Gajeel-kun. Juvia is not pregnant or drunk. Juvia just had a dream and she wanted to share it with Gajeel." _

_Gray-sama was not here so she would have a chance celebrate with Gajeel before the ice wizard returned from his latest mission. It would also give her a chance to prepare for what she was planning to do upon his arrival. She sat down across from her friend and made sure that he was paying attention before beginning to tell what exactly it was that had her in a joyful mood. _

"_Juvia had a dream last night that almost seemed like reality. Juvia dreamed of confessing to Gray-sama-" she ignored Gajeel's groan, "and he accepted Juvia! She also dreamed about being married to him and having 100 babies! Juvia thinks this is a sign. Doesn't Gajeel-kun think so too?" The metal wizard just stared at Juvia before returning his attention back to Levy. _

"_Right. A sign. Whatever you wanna believe. Just don't come cryin' to me later if somethin' goes wrong." Juvia smiled at that because she knew that Gajeel wasn't the emotional type and that was his way of telling her to be careful. She was about to thank him before the doors of the guild were blown off its hinges. _

"_WE'RE BACK!" _

"_AYE, SIR!" _

_Natsu and Happy surged through the rubbish that was once the entrance of Fairy Tail and were welcomed with a huge fist from above. "NATSU, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DESTROYING THE DOORS?!" Juvia cringed at the Master's loud reprimand but nonetheless rose to welcome back Fairy Tail's strongest team. _

"_Welcome back, everyone. Can I get anything for you guys?" Mira smiled at Erza and Lucy who were standing behind the Master as he scolded their other two teammates. _

_Erza nodded at Mira in acknowledgment and Lucy instantly engulfed a taken aback Mira in a hug. "Yes please! I had to deal with Natsu for an entire week! I guess the only good thing is that I can now pay my rent for the next 4 months!" Juvia giggled at Lucy and her familiar tirade. "Lucy-san, welcome back. Is Gray-sama not here?" _

"_I'm here Juvia. You mind having a talk outside with me for a bit?" Juvia froze at the sudden presence behind her. She slowly spun around to face him. Her Gray-sama wanted to talk with her? Was he going to confess? She was so happy that she lost her ability to speak and just nodded. Gray turned and walked through the guild's back entrance. Before Juvia followed him out, she chanced a glance at Gray's female teammates and could have sworn she saw a glimmer of pity in Lucy's eyes and disappointment in Erza's before she hurried after her beloved. _

_When Gray was sure that they were alone, he got straight to the point. "Listen Juvia. I like you, okay? You are a great wizard, a loyal friend, and your craziness makes you fun to be next to. I'm happy that you joined Fairy Tail after I saved you from Phantom Lord and that I gained a new comrade." Gray saw the hope in her eyes and immediately looked down. He didn't want to see what his next words would do to her. "But the thing is, I don't like you in the same manner that you like me. This admiration that you hold for me is getting out of hand. I want you to focus on your career as a wizard so you can keep up with the other magic users of today. Juvia, what I'm trying to say is that I will never return your feelings and that I want you to stop pursuing me." The ice wizard finally looked at her and was rewarded with the sight of Juvia's hair covering her face. _

"_I understand, Gray-san." He flinched at the loss of the ever-present honorific. "I will not disturb you again. Thank you for the advice." Juvia then broke into a sprint and headed toward the forest. As Gray watched her run, he could not help but feel the tiniest ounce of regret before a raindrop hit the tip of his nose. _

**Flashback End **

* * *

_I don't like you in the same manner that you like me_

_I will never return your feelings _

_I want you to stop pursuing me _

The last conversation she had with Gray kept repeating through her head like a broken tape. But the proof was there and she acknowledged it. Those times when she tried to get attention from him by bringing him food, cleaning his house, protecting him when he didn't need it. He always seemed so annoyed when she did that. As if his irritation with her wasn't a wakeup call enough, Juvia just had to go making a fool of herself by ensuing after him further. The rain woman wallowed in despair on the lush forest floor a little while longer before she made a decision. Juvia rose and wiped her tears.

_I want you to focus on your career as a wizard so you can keep up with the other magic users of today _

It's not like she could do anything else since the center of her love was now gone. So Gray wanted her to focus on her career and become stronger, now was it? Very well then. It was time to focus on her own life. She would become an S-Rank wizard in two years' time. _That_, the blue-haired woman settled, _is a promise_.

* * *

The skies above Magnolia suddenly cleared up and the sun shone bright once again.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I published another one of my writings. But I want you all to know that I'm starting off with one shots cuz I wanna know what I need to improve on. So please feel free to offer any tips and suggestions. Thank you!


End file.
